underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Lyle Chumley
Lyle Chumley was a supporting character and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. He was the local barber of Chester's Mill, a former lover of Pauline Rennie and friend of Sam Verdreaux. Lyle believed the Dome was somehow related to the event when Yahweh sent the plagues in Egypt. He also despised Rebecca Pine who was trying to solve issues through science. Before the Dome In 1988, Lyle was a teenager attending Chester's Mill high school. He dated Pauline Verdreaux. He was with Pauline, her brother Sam, and Sam's girlfriend Melanie Cross, the night they found the Egg inside the meteor. Melanie took the egg and wanted to keep it, but Lyle was opposed to the idea and as Melanie ran out of the meteor crater. She was pushed by Lyle and hit her head on the meteor. Melanie died from the impact. They covered up her death. Sometime later he got drunk at the Senior Dance and dragged Pauline onto the dance floor, which led Pauline to leave Lyle six months later. Nine years before the Dome came down, Lyle and Reverend Coggins helped Pauline fake her death. She kept in contact with Lyle, sending him postcards with her paintings over the years. Under The Dome Season 2 "Force Majeure" Lyle gives councilman Big Jim a shave at the barbershop, during their conversation Jim thanks him for his support when Pauline died, and eludes that the "lucky lady" he is meeting is Rebecca. Later, they meet again at the Rose diner. When it starts raining "blood" inside the dome, Lyle proclaim to Jim that they're suffering from the Biblical Ten Plagues, But Rebecca claims that the water isn't blood and suggesting a scientific explanation. Lyle says that he'll rely on scripture, not science, for explanations. Believing that rain will bring Rapture, and that Rebecca influence might interfere with the End of Days. Lyle cause Jim and Rebecca van to swerve and crash into a tree, leaving Jim in the acidic rain, driving off with Rebecca inside. He hold Rebecca hostage in the cement factory where plan to baptize her with the red, acidic rain. However, Julia, Junior, and Sam manage to find them in time, they break in and distract Lyle long enough for Rebecca to untie her hands and throw the acidic rain in Lyle's face. Lyle face was treated and he is placed in a prison cell, where Sam comes to talk to him, alluding to a secret they both share. Junior, who saw the exchange on the security camera, confronts Lyle. "Revelation" Junior breaks Lyle out of jail and they go to his barber shop. Lyle shows Junior some postcards she sent him with drawings on them. Each drawing was a clue about stuff that was going to take place in the future. Deciding they need more information, Lyle and Junior break into Sam's cabin to search for Pauline's journal. As Junior finds it, Lyle knocks him unconscious and runs off with the journal. Apparently with the use of Pauline's journal, Lyle was able to find the tunnel behind Melanie's locker, and jumped from cliff at its end. "Going Home" After escaping the dome, Lyle appear in Zenith. He is found by the local police, staring at the Zenith obelisk and unresponsive, and is brought\admitted to the Davison Psychiatric Institute, where Pauline work. At the mental ward Lyle keep staring into space, repeating "Melanie" name over and over again. "Awakening" The next day, Lyle is still catatonic, but is now repeating the phrase "it's in the cards." Believing that Lyle might have answers, Pauline and Sam, inject him with experimental drug they stole, in an attempt to bringing him out of his catatonic state, Lyle to pass out. Once Lyle recovers, his mind cleared. Although he doesn't remember anything since he left the dome and his first reaction to seeing Pauline was to assume that he is in heaven. Pauline and Sam sneak him to a near by park, where he reveals that "It's in the cards" likely refers to Pauline postcards he had with him when he jumped over. The three look through the postcards, but find nothing. Pauline reveals she drew one final post card, but the dome came down before she could send it. On the postcard is a giant red door. "The Red Door" Lyle, Sam, and Pauline try to decipher the significance of the red door. Pauline wonders if the red door is a way back into the Dome and they decide to find it. They go looking for it at the playground where Lyle and Sam woke up. They see a red door, and also see two guys watching them. Sam and Lyle distract the guys and later meet up with Pauline. They decide to hide at a studio apartment where Barbie soon joins them. Barbie recognize the red door and lead them to it and as they go underground, they find a swirling vortex. Pauline expressed her doubts to Lyle before she is consumed by the vortex. The group appears Under the Dome in lake near Chester's Mill. It is soon discovered that Lyle is missing from the group. Pauline, ask sam to look for him because he's important to whatever is going to happen. "Black Ice" A few days later, Lyle finally reappears at the lake, struggling in the freezing water. He is rescued by Big Jim, and Lyle warns Big Jim of the coming apocalypse, and is then taken to the school for medical attention. "Turn" Lyle continues to talk about the apocalypse and claims him and Pauline should be together. He takes part in trying to revive Melanie, but Melanie sinks into a mysterious hole that appears out of nowhere. Lyle sees Pauline and Big Jim kissing, and stabs Pauline in a fit of rage, declaring that Pauline is supposed to be with him. Jim retaliates by punching Lyle in the face a few times. Lyle hands Big Jim the knife, wanting Big Jim to kill him, so he can be with Pauline in Heaven. Big Jim stabs Lyle, who smiles and thanks him before dying. "Go Now" Lyle is mentioned briefly by Big Jim, who tells the others he stabbed Pauline. Season 3 "Move On" Lyle's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. "Ejecta" Lyle is mentioned briefly by Big Jim, who confirms that he foresaw the meteor storm during his visions when trying to get inside the Dome again. Appearances Killed Victims *Melanie Cross *Pauline Rennie Trivia *He was one of the 4 original hands, alongside Sam Verdreaux, Pauline Verdreaux and Melanie Cross. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonist